Trunks's adventure through the multiverse
by laze jovanov
Summary: after destroying the androids and cell, Trunks decided to go a an adventure and visit other universes
1. Chapter 1

After the defeat of the Androids 17 and 18 and Imperfect Cell, Trunks found Android 16 in Dr Gero's lab which he took home, repaired and activated. Trunks told 16 that Goku has died a long time ago from a heart virus so there would be no need for the Android to follow his programing. Over the years however Trunks wondered to himself if there were other universes out there and if could see what it's like. But one day his mother secretly created a pistol-like machine that can open portals to other universes as surprise and when Trunks found out about this he became very happy.

Bulma:"Please be careful Trunks and take care."

Trunks: "Don't worry mom I will be." Trunks waved then opened a portal and jumped through it

Unknown universe

The portal opened in a forest and our hybrid hero came out of it. He put his machine in his pocked and began flying.

Trunks then saw a village and decided to walk. But as he got closer to the gate the two guards blocked him.

"HALT! The motive of your visit to Konoha and your pass sir." One of the guards said

"sorry but I don't have a pass but I can…" Trunks tried to reason but they would not listen

"I'm sorry sir but we cannot allow you without a pass" The guard said

"Please listen I'm not a threat I just want to ask you some questions" Suddenly all the guards pointed their spears at Trunks "I knew it you are a spy! Capture him !"All the guards attacked Trunks but Trunks easily defeated them by using the Spirit Shot to knock them all away.

"what's all this noise ?"A new man appeared "Azuma this spy was trying to force himself to get in" The one called Azuma now looked at the heroic hybrid "You look strong but spies don't last long here" He said

"No listen I'm not…"once again Trunks never had time to finish because of the interruption "don't try talking yourself out of this" he grabbed two blades and was perperd to fight.

"Actually I was gonna ask you to tell me where am I" Trunks finally finished

"Alright I'll tell you everything you want to know but only if you can beat me in a fight" He said

"Well if you want it that way fine" Trunks got ready to fight him

I'm sorry if you guys think it's short but that's all for now.


	2. 3 on 1

The man called Azuma now charged at Trunks only to be knocked out with one punch from the demi-saiyan, at this point all the guards looked in shock.

In the village

Trunks and Azuma were walking "So tell me what jutsu did you use to take down the guards and me I've never seen anything like you did right now ." Azuma asked "jutsu ? Listen this might sound complicated but you see…" Trunks tried to tell Azuma his origin but then they met face to face with a man who has his left eye and mouth covered

"Yo Azuma"the mysterious man said "Hi Kakashi" Azuma greeted the man known as Kakashi who looked at Trunks "Who's this ?" He asked "A weird Ninja I lost a bet" said in disappointment

"Who are you exactly and why are you in our village ?" Kakashi asked "Listen this might sound a bit far fetched but I'm actually from another world or more precicely another universe" Trunks explained hoping they would understand but Azuma just laughed at what he just said "hahaha another universe ? Yeah right "Trunks just sighted "Do you want me to give you any proof ? if so I can."Azuma now amused "Sure if you can that is." He said still not beliving Trunks

Trunks began to power up, Azuma's amusement turned into shock as the whole village began to shake and then Trunks was swallowed in a golden aura and his hair turned golden "Are you satisfied now ?" Trunks asked while both Azuma and Kakashi along with most of the people in that area were looking at the hybrid in shock.

In Tsunade's office

"So your telling me that the earthquacke just now was caused by some stranger ?" Tsunade asked

"Yes" Azuma said "Azuma ! You let a stranger with that kind of power in the village ?" Tsunade asked angrily

"Sorry" Azuma apoligised "Now the question is…is he a threat ?" she said

"I have discovered something strange about this boy and that is I sensed no chakra in him but the most strange thing is I never saw any chakra flow ether it's like his completely empty" Haishi stated.

"What that's impossible" Kakashi said not believing Haishi's statement "Use you sharingan and then tell me" Haishi said

"I believe that that's enough elements, let him inside" Tsunade ordered the doors then opened and Trunks came "Hello ma'm" Trunks greeted, Kakashi then used his sharingan on him and was surprised at what he saw "his right I can't see any chakra flow ether just what is he ?" Kakashi thought.

"Hello We talked about a little but I would like to know where are you from ?" Tsunade asked

"Well as you might find it hard to believe I'm actually from another universe you see I'm going to other universes and exploring them to see what it's like, trust me I don't want any trouble" Trunks said

"Okay, Kakashi ?" Tsunade asked "It's true even with my sharingan I can't see any chakra inside of him" Kakshi stated

"Chakra ?" Trunks asked "Don't tell me you don't know what chakra is" Azuma said

"Well you see chakra doesn't exist in the place of which I came from" everyone in the office were completely shocked by Trunks's words

"What ! But that's impossible !" Tsunade said

"Actually we use something similar called "Ki" for those who don't know ki is the tangible energy that is inside the body of every living being in my universe that is" Trunks explained

"Hmmm...Interesting listen Trunks if you don't mind I would like to see what this "Ki" you call can do" Tsunade said

"Alright" Trunks said

"Good Kakashi, Haishi go and find Gai and let's meet up in the forbidden forest" Tsunade ordered

in the Forbidden Forest

"Hello" Trunks greeted Gai who greeted Trunks back "Hi" he said

up in a tree Tsunade was sitting on a branch "You can begin whenever you want, I'll watch the fight from here" Tsunade said

"We are ready" Kakashi said "Me too let's go" Trunks said all three of them charged at Trunks. Haishi tried hitting Trunks with his palm but Trunks easily dodged it and knocked him down with an elbow to his back then Gai tried kicking the hybrid but his kick was easily caught by Trunks who threw him several feet away at this point Kakashi jumped from behind Trunks and used his Fire Release Techniqu but to his surprise after the flames died down it was revealed that Trunks had an energy shield around himself "Impressive he can create a shield" Kakashi thought. Both Haishi and Gai recovered and both of them attacked Trunks from each side Haishi attacked him from his left and Gai attacked him from his right but everyone's astoneshmint Trunks was fighting Haishi with his left arm alone and Gai with his right arm alone and just when both Gai and Haishi were ready to hit the demi-saiyan at the same time Trunks disappeared causing them to almost hit each other "Was that a genjutsu" Haishi asked "No he just moved really fast" Kakashi corrected. Trunks then landed several feet away from the group "No offense but you guys are way too slow" Trunks told them at this point they knew they had to use their full power in order to beat him Kakashi revealed his Sharingan,Haishi activated hi Byakugan and Gai activated his Kai. Gai moved first using his speed to go behind Trunks but was easily knocked back by an elbow from the hybrid to the face "Again no offense but you guys just aren't a mach for me" Trunks said "We knew that Gai was just a decoy" Kakashi said. Haishi then used Hakke Rokujuyon Sho " 2 palms, 4 palms,8 palms ,16 palms, 32 palms !" Haishi said hitting Trunks everywhere in the body but Trunks simply stood his ground and said "what was that it felt like you were hitting me from both the inside and out" this shocked Haishi and was surprised by this "it seems that ki doesn't work the same way as chakra...interesting" Trunks was then caught of guard by Gai who began hitting trunks from every direction and was able to punch him in the face and send him one meters away but was surprised by Trunks who had no scratch nor any visible injury in his body "I think it's time to end this" Trunks said as he dissapeard Gai then felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and fell unconciousness Haishi was shocked by this but soon he two fell the same pain in the neck and he as well fell unconcious but as Trunks was about to do it to kakashi he was caught off guard by him as Kakashi looked directly at Trunks and used his Sharingan to put the demi-saiyan under Genjutsu however to his surprise it had absolutely no effect on Trunks as he dissapeared and reappeared from behind the ninja knocking him out as well with a single chop.

Back in the office

"I must say Trunks you were truly impressive I've never seen anyone like you do what you just did" Tsunade said

"thanks although I wasn't really fighting at my full power if I'm not mistaken I only used six to ten percent of my power" Trunks told her

"you mean you weren't really trying against us ?" Gai asked

"Not at all" Trunks said

"I'm surprised by your immunity to genjutsu" Kakashi told him

"Genjutsu ?" Trunks asked

"Genjutsu is when a ninja controls the chakra flow inside the opponent's crebral nervous system of it's opponent but it seems that this ki doesn't flow" Kakashi told him

"Well that's because ki works differently than chakra, ki is something stored within the body like a light-bulb but does not flow" Trunks explained

"That explains why my technique didn't work eather" Haishi said

"Well it's been fun you guys but I need to go now" Trunks said

"Already ?'' Gai asked

"Yeah sorry but I got other universes to explore and stuff to do" Trunks said rubbing his head

"Trunks wait" Tsunade said "as an ally of the Hidden Leaf Village I would like to take this head band" Tsunade said as she gave him the head band

"Thank you Ma'am I will treasure it" Trunks said

"Also please don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old" Tsunade said

"Sorry ma... I mean Lady Tsunade" Trunks apologized "Anyways everyone thank you for everything especially the spar it was great workout" Trunks said as he pulled his machine and flew out the window shocking everyone even further

"Why didn't you told us you can fly !" Gai yelled

"Sorry guess I let it slip" Trunks laughed as he rubbed the back of his head then he pointed his gun in the air as it shot a beam that opened a portal Trunks then waved at them and went through the portal as it closed

"It's good thing the Akatsuki doesn't know about his existence otherwise that would've been a problem" Tsunade said as everyone in the office agreed with her

Unknown universe

The portal opened and Trunks flew out of it this time he landed on a grassy field as Trunks began to fly again he was surprised to see that it was a floating island not only that but he also saw more floating islands some were organic and others were not "Where am I now ?" Trunks thought

That's all for this chapter guys hope you enjoyed also guess where Trunks is now


End file.
